glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Akumu
Akumu, or Kumu for short, is Bete's part. Not much is known about it/he. The creature is voiced by Strelok, who also voices Frisk & Flowey and provides the sound design. Personality Much like Bete, throughout My Sunshine and a portion of Dust, Kumu didn't seem to be evil. It acted somewhat friendly and playful, which was shown when it ran off with one of Gaster's books. However, according to Bete, it was a tad overprotective. But this all changed after the creature revealed the evil inside itself. Kumu appears to be sadistic and doesn't care if it severely hurts others. According to a post, the creature wields a hunger for souls and treasures Bete as their best and only friend. Not much else is know about Kumu's personality, apart from the fact that Bete is controlling the creature. This was revealed in the description of a speedpaint video.Not much else is know about Kumu's personality, apart from the fact that Bete is controlling the creature. This was revealed in the description of a speedpaint video. (Link) Appearance Kumu is a bubblegum pink blob that has a face. It appears to be able to change its size and shape. When in it's HATE form it gains black sclera and a black crooked mouth. Abilities Shapeshifting - '''Akumu can change shape and turn into a wide variety of weapons, different objects,and be able to change their form entirely. An example of this is in Dust when Asriel tried to attack Bete. An example of being able to change form is when it was able to change into a mini version of Bete. History My Sunshine After Frisk took Jessica Grey and Bete Toriel's school, when Bete was meeting Toriel, her soul reacted to Toriel's approach. As a result, Kumu popped out of Bete. The creature soon shapeshifted into a tiny flower on her head. Kumu stays on Bete's head as a tiny pink flower for the rest of the episode. Dust When Frisk comes over to Gaster's house, Kumu can be seen playfully carrying around a book. Near the end of the episode, Asriel and Sans find out about Bete's true colors. Before leaving, Bete soon appears. She gave up on attempting to hide the monster inside her and removes Sans's soul from his body and fed it soul to Kumu. Asriel soon escaped and Bete asked Jessica for the HATE vial that she had. After refusing to give it to her, Kumu grabbed Jessica and slammed her against the wall. The screen soon cut to black. Do or Die Minutes into the animation, Kumu is seen with Bete at the Core. The creature soon shows Bete Sans' soul, which the creature was draining its magic. Bete soon realizes that she had enough magic to "start her plan" (which is the soul harvest.) Before fighting Gaster, Bete is seen ordering Kumu to attack Alphys before one of her pink blobs attacked her. Later, Kumu fights alongside Bete against Gaster. During the fight, Bete stabs Gaster in the back, causing him to pass out. But, Jessica and Alphys come in just in time. Alphys gave Jessica a dark blue artifact, allowing her to go home. Alphys put up a green shield around herself and activates the nullifier. The nullifier then attacked Bete and Kumu. Alphys' shield soon fell down. But Bete then attacked her. It turned out it didn't affect either of them; it only works on monsters and humans but she and Kumu were neither. Undyne soon entered the room. Bete then tricks her into killing Alphys and attempted to kill her too. But she turned into Undyne The Undying. The episode ended at this point. Love Part 1 Near the beginning of the episode, Kumu and Bete fight Undyne the Undying, who easily overwhelmed the two with her Determination. Undyne then uses her special attack, "The Spear of Justice" that was able to disintegrate half of Bete's body and destroy the roof of the nulifier room. Akumu then ate the Hate vial they took from Jessica in Dust. Bete was able to recover half of their body using Hate. But this was still not enough to defeat Undyne. Bete then coughed out some Hate, not knowing what may happen to Bete both of them flee from battle. Later, Bete and Kumu are seen hiding out in an abandoned shed. Bete confronted Akumu as she told the creature that she hardly felt like herself now due to the HATE. Eventually, Bete's pink blobs arrive. Kumu proceeds to consume them, and the souls they managed to gather. Neither Bete nor Kumu was seen throughout the rest of the episode, not counting when Frisk mentioned them when we're talking to Asriel. Love Part 2 and '''Kumu|left]] When the episode began, Kumu was seen with Bete in an image inside Frisk's mind. Later, the duo encountered Frisk and they began to fight. Before the duo could finish them, Asriel decided to interfere. However, Kumu managed to take his soul while he was fighting her. Upon seeing Asriel's "death", Frisk's LV became 19 and turned the tides of the battle as a result, creating a fair battle. soul]] Getting an idea, Bete used Kumu to grab Sans' soul and fill it with HATE. Sans, now under HATE's control, began to fight Frisk. After Papyrus jumped in the fight and managed to remove the HATE from Sans, Bete and Kumu were forced to retreat. My Promise Akumu was seen at the beginning of the episode, with Bete, who was furious that they were running away even though they were supposed to be feared. Bete orders Akumu to show them the souls that were infected by HATE, Akumu then shows Bete the souls they had consumed by making itself bigger and making a force field around Bete. Bete then starts cracking the souls due to the fact that HATE has infected most of the souls. Bete decides to keep Asriel's soul and absorb the magic of Cam's soul then tells Akumu to destroy the remaining souls. Bete tells Akumu that she is tired of being split in two so she throws her spear at Akumu in order to fuse with them. The spear hits Bete and then slowly both Bete and Akumu start fusing transforming into their true form. Akumu was not seen again as they were fused with Bete for the rest of the episode. Trivia * Before his revival, Camila revealed that Sans' soul was still alive inside Kumu.Before his revival, Camila revealed that Sans' soul was still alive inside Kumu. (Link) * If Akumu dies, Bete will slowly die in a short time and vice versa. The same is true for both, but they do not die immediately, it should take a while. This could be because they share the same soul * Akumu doesn't have gender like Bete[http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/162696936980/what-gender-is-le-pink-blobby-blob-or-yknow Akumu doesn't have gender like Bete. However, unlike Bete, the creature is typically referred to as an asexual being but is referred to as a "he" by Camila. (Link)].However, unlike Bete, the creature is typically referred to as an asexual being but is referred to as a "he" by Camila. * It is possible to remove a soul from Akumu.It is possible to remove a soul from Akumu. (Link) * In Japanese, Akumu means "Nightmare" and Akuma means "Demon". * In one Tumblr post, Camila released a canon conversation about Bete. A conversation that was never in the series. Bete talking with Kumu, about her goals of killing everyone.In one Tumblr post, Camila released a canon conversation about Bete. A conversation that was never in the series. Bete talking with Kumu, about her goals of killing everyone. (Link) * HATE cannot control Kumu because of an unknown reason. HATE cannot control Kumu because of an unknown reason. (Link) * Kumu and Bete were completely overwhelmed by Undyne and can't take her down.Kumu and Bete were completely overwhelmed by Undyne and can't take her down. (Link) * Kumu and Bete were looking for a "very special" soul in the core.Kumu and Bete were looking for a "very special" soul in the core. (Link 1)Kumu and Bete were looking for a "very special" soul in the core. (Link 2) * Killing half of humans and monsters is enough to stop Kumu and Bete.Killing half of humans and monsters is enough to stop Kumu and Bete. (Link) * In Undyne's battle with Bete, Akumu shielded Bete from Undyne. Before the episode came out, Akumu as a shield was seen as impenetrable, however, Undyne easily cut through Akumu with her spear; proving Undyne's great strength. * On her amino, Camila released a GIF of Kumu and Bete before she finished Do or Die. References Navigation ru:Акуму Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Asexual Category:Alive Category:Human or non-Monster Character Category:Adults Category:Content